eyes closed
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Apachurrado entre una loca en huesos y un engominado maleducado; afuera no es cómo se lo imaginaba. -luna. harry. draco. ua.


Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

**ua.** Quizás lo continúe: es un completo desastre.

* * *

Por fin se había escapado y ahora que lo pensaba, realmente no entendía porque se había demorado tanto en hacerlo. Pero aún recordaba mirar la puerta y fruncir las cejas como si se estuviera enfrentando a una compleja ecuación matemática. Es fácil, se dijo, sólo camina, abres la puerta y te largas de este potrero. Se lo dijo trece años. Quizás fue cobardía, pero francamente, tenerle miedo a una puerta. En sus sueños la cosa se ponía peor que una película de terror. La puerta se transformaba en una boca gigante de dientes filosos que se lo comía junto con sus calcetines favoritos. Eran los únicos que no estaban rotos. Qué agobio.

Y allí estaba. Sentado en una banca a medio camino entre los andenes nueve y diez, con sus gafas de culo de vaso, medio resquebrajadas por un puño y un frío que le tenía hace más de media hora castañeando los dientes ruidosamente. La casa de sus tíos le parecía hasta atractiva de volver, pero se dijo mentalmente que no quería volver a enfrentarse a esa maldita puerta. Ahora estaba libre. Tenía el mundo para él sólo. No más sobras ni uñas encarnadas, mucho menos vestidos rosado de chiflón que le provocaban arcadas. Las amigas de su tía eran espeluznantes. Pero por más que se repetía que ahora era un niño libre de puertas monstruosas y moños extravagantes, no podía dejar de sentirse miserable.

Porque la adrenalina se le había pasado y el cerebro lo tenía congelado junto con su trasero. Tenía trece años, una maleta con ropa vieja y unos calcetines tibios. No tenía dinero. Ni siquiera un maldito dulce. Sólo él y un perro que lo había seguido durante toda la carrera que pegó desde el 4 Privet Drive hasta la estación de trenes. El perro estaba en huesos y no paraba de morderle la maleta. Harry que se aburrió de alejarlo, lo dejó divertirse con sus retazos de tela desteñida. Suspiró y se desparramó en la banca. Quizás alguien lo adoptaría. Tal vez un circo. Sí, uno que nunca se quedara en ninguna parte. Él podría ser el que repartiera los volantes y el que prendiera las luces.

Hasta que en medio de sus divagaciones, unos zapatos dorados eléctricos le hicieron pestañear dos veces. A lo lejos venía una niña caminando-bailando, enredando sus pies y dando pequeños giros. Se sobó los ojos y la boca se le abrió ligeramente mientras observaba a la niña-fantasma que venía y venía hacía él como si sus zapatos estuvieran encantados. Poco a poco, cuando Harry cerró la boca y dejó de pensar que se había vuelto loco, pudo fijarse que la niña-fantasma cargaba en su muñeca derecha unas bombas coloridas y traía puesto un vestido grande, ancho y holgado blanco con un estampado de gatos negros. La niña-fantasma giraba y su cabello rubio y sucio caía hasta su cintura como una enredadera. Él esperó casi sin pestañear.

Ella paró la danza de sus pies y se sentó a su lado mientras miraba hacía la columna a su lado que tenía un enorme numero 10 plateado en la cima. Él la observó por un momento y luego se corrió un poco hacía el lado mientras decidía entre hablarle o salir corriendo. No sabía que preguntarle. Por su cabeza se cruzó algo como "¿eres un hada o qué?" pero pensó que era algo grosero. No puedes andar por ahí preguntándole a la gente si es un hada.

— ¿Por qué bailabas? —preguntó aclarándose la garganta. Ella dejó de mirar la enorme columna y enfocó sus enormes ojos azules en sus gafas ridículas. Lo hizo sentir como un bicho. Ouw.  
— ¿No escuchas la música? Están cantando que lloverán mantis religiosas. —su voz era suave y tranquila, casi como si creyera lo que estaba diciendo. Pero él no se iba a creer eso de ninguna manera por muy convincente que sonara. Sin embargo no le cuestionó nada, porque no quería arruinarle la ilusión.

Harry suspiró y se miró los pies. Traía unos zapatos cafés y ordinarios, sucios, rotos y se le alcanzaban a ver los calcetines, nada comparado con los dorados de la niña-hadafantasma, que le cegaban la vista, pero que de alguna manera le reconfortaban un poco pues si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía imaginarse una fogata y sus manos deshaciéndose al frente de ella. No dijo nada por un rato, absorto en sus divagaciones preguntándose si había sido un completo estúpido. Al fin y al cabo, los Dursley tenían calefacción y una casa, claro está. UNA MALDITA CASA, HARRY, se gritó mentalmente, mientras le arrebataba un calzoncillo al perro. Probablemente se moriría de inanición y pulmonía mientras la loca de los globos de helio murmuraba que _los gusanos estarán felices, porque se harán un festín con tu cadáver._

Pestañeó bruscamente cuando sintió los cabellos de la niña-hadafantasma cosquilleándole la nariz. El viento no paraba de soplar y Harry se preguntaba como es que ella no salía volando por la estación, ya que era tan delgada y endeble que parecía un recorte de algún directorio telefónico. Ella siguió moviendo sus pies en el suelo mientras seguía absorta en el numero diez colgado arriba. Estuvo apunto de murmurarle que porque seguía allí, pero alguien lo interrumpió. Un chico rubísisisisimo le miraba apáticamente con una ceja arqueada, exigiéndole que le diera su puesto. Harry pestañeó otra vez. ¿Dé donde salían tantos rubios? ¿Es que se habían escapado de rubiolandía? No tuvo mucho tiempo de imaginar, pues el niño esperaba una respuesta con los ojos desagradables.

—Lo siento, pero llegué primero. Ve a buscar tu propio banco a otra parte, snob.

El niño de mirada afilada inhaló aire fuertemente y le pegó una rápida patada a la pierna de Harry, que de una vez le devolvió el golpe sin pararse de la banca. No sabía de la pereza o porque su trasero ya estaba pegado. El niño rubísisisisimo se acercó a él y comenzó a empujarlo contra la niña-hadafantasma, haciéndose un espacio en la banca. Al final, terminó apachurrado entre una loca en huesos y un engominado maleducado, que parecía asqueado de tener que estar en compañía de alguien como él y la niña-hadafantasma. A él le molestó aquello, pues si tanto le desagradaba, podría llevarse su culo albino a otra parte. Por un buen rato estuvieron dándose pequeños golpes infantiles y patadas que nunca acertaban. Al final se aburrió y decidió ignorarlo.

—Uhm, ¿por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó a la niña-hadafantasma. Ella dejó de mirar hacía todas partes y le sonrió levemente, como un dulce que explota en la boca.  
—Escapé de un hospital de paredes blancas y esqueletos que se llenaban de litros y litros de agua. Quería ver esos enormes letreros fluorescentes así que le di una pastilla de dormir al portero. No se dio cuenta: el té estaba delicioso.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y pudo asegurar que el estirado también tenía la misma expresión.

—Erg, bueno. Yo también escapé: mis tíos me producían vómito-  
El rubísisisisimo parecía que no le gustaba que lo ignoraran, pues lo interrumpió, arrastrando las palabras de una manera chistosa.  
—Yo me perdí. Estaba con mi madre comprando mi nuevo PlayStation 3 cuando una multitud de skaters armaron jaleo y de repente mi madre había desaparecido.  
— ¿Y por qué no vuelves a tu casa? —Harry preguntó con fastidio. Él levantó la barbilla levemente, como si hubiera estado esperando que le preguntaran eso desde el inicio de la conversación.  
—Porque me transportan en automóvil a todas partes. Nunca camino, así que no sé dónde esta mi casa.

Harry entornó los ojos aguantándose las ganas de gritar desesperado. ¿Es que alguien podía ser más idiota? Las manos le picaban, como si le pidieran que ahorcara al rubio. Bufó pero todo le pareció muy claro: el niñito no quería estar solo y por eso no se despegaba de ellos. Sonrió malicioso cuando lo pensó pero como siempre, no dijo nada, pues no quería volver a escuchar su rastreo de palabras.

—Eso es triste. No saber donde está tu hogar. —murmuró la niña-hadafantasma frunciendo levemente los labios.  
—Sí, claro. —respondió irónicamente el estirado.  
—Así que sólo nos tienes a nosotros. Qué divertido es el mundo real. Hay amigos. —ella sonrió a los globos, moviéndolos sobre sus cabezas. Harry se aterró, pues no había ningún "nosotros". ¡Sí él ya estaba ilusionado con la idea de vivir en un circo! Además, ni loco podría ser amigos de esos dos… bueno, quizás la niña era rara, pero tenía unos zapatos bonitos.  
— ¿Amigos? ¿nosotros tres? Sí, claro; ¿estás drogada? —dijo el rubísisisisimo con una mueca de asco. Harry se sintió mal: él también lo había pensado.  
—Me gustaría verte solo allí afuera, sin saber donde está tu casa. —respondió ella como si nada, sin despegar la vista de los globos.

Ambos suspiraron exasperados, aunque Harry más perezoso que fastidiado.

Se quedaron allí sentados, con los pies sin tocar el suelo y con los brazos pegados, sintiendo el calor que poco a poco se iba formando gracias a la compañía. Como a la media noche, cayeron dormidos uno sobre otro. El cabello azabache en la mandíbula del idiota, el cabello de paja de la niña-hada en su nariz, que lo despertaba por momentos, para cerrar los ojos de una vez pues sentía que la luz de la estación lo cegaba. Los pies se le durmieron y el pecho se le rebotó de tibieza, como si se hubiera derretido.

Cuando se despertó, cayó en cuenta que ninguna puerta lo detenía. Y qué, para mejorar el caso, la cima del mundo era el techo que tanto deseaba. Poco a poco, se volvía una silueta que escalaba los postes de luz. Pero no se levantó, porque los globos arriba le sonreían y el pecho del tonto-rubísisisisimo era la mejor almohada que había tenido nunca.

(Y porque, si estaba de suerte, le robaría la chaqueta al engominado)


End file.
